bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gensaku Kaenōra
, Echelonian | birthday = June 6 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'11" (180.34 cm) | weight = 182 lbs (82.55 kg) | eyes = Silver (formerly Black) | hair = Grey (formerly Black) | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Kaenōra Clan | previous affiliation = Yonkō | occupation = Master of Reiseī | previous occupation = Wanderer | team = None | previous team = Yonkō | partner = Tamashī "Mushoku" Hyōhaku (Most Recent Student) | previous partner = | base of operations = None | marital status = Married | relatives = Tenshino Kaenōra (wife) Tōtsū Kaenōra (Oldest son) Shūshi Musokuno Kaenōra (Youngest son) Chiyoko Kaenōra (daughter-in-law) Zetchō Kaenōra (Eldest grandson) Shūryō Kaenōra (Youngest grandson) | education = Raised in the mountains | status = Missing in Action | shikai = Soragasetsudan | bankai = Sunpō-kan'no Sora }} Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra (修士火炎オーラ原作, Shūshi Kaenōra Gensaku, lit. Original Master of the Flame Aura) is the creator of Reiseī, thus making him Shūshi Reiseī I. He was an ally of the First Generation of the Yonkō, and is also part of the Sixth Generation of the Yonkō. Appearance Gensaku is a highly muscular, long silver-haired man with grey eyes with his eyebrows shaved. He wears a white jacket, a light blue kung fu gi, 3 black rings on each arm, and a light green kilt with his clans emblems. He also seals his Zanpakutō in the form of a silver tail. Personality Gensaku is a very confident man who always seeks stronger opponents. In his time, he was almost revered in the same way as as far as battle skill goes. His desire to fight overshadows many things, leading to training his sons Tōtsū and Musokuno when they were growing up to become exceptional fighters. He cares deeply for his family, doing anything to protect them, but he also knows when his sons can defend themselves without problems. In reference to his dealings with the Yonkō, he has considered every generation beyond the First as children. Even during his time as a Yonkō of the 5th generation, he never gave Rai Kurosaki Getsueikirite the respect that he deserved. He has stated that it does not matter what Generation of the Yonkō one was in. All that matters is how you use your power. With that being said, he always looks to the future, waiting for a member of the Yonkō that can surpass all the Yonkō who came before him or her. Gensaku is heavily interested in what is contemporary, being aware of current events in Soul Society and the World of the Living despite living as a vagabond fighter. History Powers and Abilities Creator of Reiseī: As the creator of the art of Reiseī, his power using the Reiseī attacks surpasses anyone who challenges him. Even in his advanced age, not even his fellow Yonkō and anyone thereafter could overpower him in a contest of Reiseī usage. *Sōtō *Matta *Nakayubi Taihō *Tsugi no Shutsujō-Sha Getsudō Master: Gensaku trained under Muyeol Kawahiru during his youth to learn the art of Getsudō. This was a difficult point in Gensaku's life as he was not accustomed to such an art. Nonetheless, he was able to master it such that he became more proficient than some of his Sōzōshin contemporaries. Manifested, his aura appeared as a gigantic silver ape, probably a reflection of his immense power exerted through his Reiseī and . Genius Level Intellect: Unlike his son, Gensaku is a very intelligent man, often thinking of new ways Reiseī can be utilized. His perception is equally astounding since he established the simple, yet effective, system of leveling Reiseī techniques. He always based the system upon seeing a technique once, thus deciding what level it would be. He could even see a flash of a technique and still call out its powers. Zanpakutō Soragasetsudan (空が切断, lit. Cut Sky) is the name of Gensaku's Zanpakutō. It is released with the command, "Gap." :Shikai Special Ability: Gensaku's usage of his Zanpakutō is awkward as its powers do not fit his style. Soragasetsudan's main ability is cutting open a gate to another dimension to which Gensaku can enter and sneak attack his enemies. Because Gensaku finds this cowardly and cheap, he rarely uses his Zanpakutō unless the opponent becomes too great a threat to just rely on Reiseī and physical strength. *'Tozetsu:' (途絶, lit. Breakdown) *'Tatakidasu:' (たたき出す, lit. Knock Out) Sunpō-kan'no Sora (寸法間の空, lit. Sky Between Dimensions) is the name of Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra's Bankai. Students *Guren Kurosaki *Hyukyu Asakura *Hone Kumori *Akairo Kurosaki *Koyuki Kawahiru *Hikaru Kurosaki *Mizu Kurosaki Statistics At Peak: Currently: Category:The Echelon Category:Character